The Red Thread Which Binds Us
by March Rosenqueen
Summary: After her death, Eve's soul was sent to the Earth. She was being reincarnated again. While Ayanami was trying so hard to find her, she had recalled all of her memories from her previous life, including the fact that he had killed her. AyanamixFemTeito
1. In This Lifetime

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 07-Ghost, it belongs to both Amemiya Yuki and Ichihara Yukino.

**Warnings:** There will be some changes in the storyline unlike the manga and the anime. May contain spoilers. Unbeta, so please bear with the poor tenses and some mistakes I made.

"..." for memories in Italic

'...' thought in Italic

And "..." present time

* * *

><p><strong>-The Red Thread Which Binds Us-<strong>

**-In This Lifetime-**

* * *

><p><em>When this bright morning comes,<em>  
><em>will I possibly see you again?<em>  
><em>At that moment, like the first time we met... <em>

* * *

><p><em>"I will wait for you at the end of a dream..."<em>

It was always the same thing time after time, always the same dreams. And it never did anything but confuse her more. Those dreams, it never helps her nor does it give her any clue as to what is it that she had forgotten. The only things it left for her were a headache and more confusion. She had tried to find out what is it that she had forgotten, but no matter how many times she tried; it will only lead her to another dead end.

Even though no one had asked her to remember it, still she can't help but feel like something was missing. As if there is something that makes her life feels incomplete. And that dream of hers was something that holds the key to those missing pieces of her life that she had been searching. _'Really, it wasn't good to think of something so depressing like this in an early morning...'_ She shakes her head lightly as if by doing so can clear her minds off the thought.

She sighed lightly at her own thought. It won't be good if she lets herself to dwell too much on thought like this. Today was an important day for her and the rest of Barsburg Empire's Military Academy's students. Because all of them are going to receive the result of their graduation exam from yesterday. She was feeling a little anxious over it, though unlike the others she was confident in her ability to pass the test. What makes her so anxious was the possibility of her getting the best result or not since Chairman's Miroku was putting a high expectation on her.

There are times when she can't stop but wishing the Chairman doesn't put so much hope on her though, since she can't help but feel burdened by it too sometimes. After all, there's only one thing a person can do. And even though, she was known for her ability to surpass the impossible, she was still a person who has her own weakness. For an example; no matter how many times she had killed, she can't stop but feeling disgusted by herself whenever she had done so.

Because she despises it. Down within her heart, she despised killing. But she knows that there's no other choices for her except to do it if she wants to continue live. In the end, no matter how many times she had tried, she still unable to kill her own heart. At least, not after she met with Mikage.

At the thought of her so called friend, her emerald green eyes turn to look at the blond haired teen who is still asleep in his own bed. Mikage... the young man was one of the few people who knew about her real gender in this Academy. Since everyone in the Academy was practically know her as the young man named Teito Klein. That's why, for Mikage to know about her true gender just because of the fact that they were friends, was something that Teito treasured.

After all, she has no friends in this place aside from the blond teen. Besides, she doubt it that the other students can receive the truth about her gender if they ever found out about it. It was a good thing that Mikage wasn't telling anyone about her secret when he found out about it. He was surprised that was for sure but the young teen didn't tell anyone about it.

At least, she knows that she can trust him with her true gender without him telling anyone about it. The blond teen stirred from his sleep, a loud yawn escaped his mouth as he rubbed his eyes groggily. "Morning..." He mumbled sleepily.

"You have ten minutes before they announced the result test in the hall," She stated calmly. Hearing those words from her, immediately makes the young man more alert than before as he quickly scrambled out of his bed and getting ready for the day.

"Why don't you awake me earlier?" He shouted in panic while getting ready to make his own self looks presentable.

"I tried. But you were keep shooing me away. Anyway, if we're getting late because of you, I will blame you for it." She pointed out flatly.

"Ugh...you're so cruel, Teito-chan." Mikage whined.

"Stop calling me like that! Now, hurry up before we get scolded!" was her only reply as she quickly dragged the other out from their room.

The two of them strolled down the corridor hurriedly with Teito in the front while Mikage was trailing not too far behind her. "What's with the rush? Are we really that late?" He asked his friend confusedly. It wasn't like the other student to be this anxious after all, with the ability she has, Mikage was sure that Teito will pass.

Teito only shakes her head lightly at the question, refusing to answer the question her friend had uttered. She can't tell the other what was troubling her at the moment. Since the only thing which made her anxious at the moment was the feeling inside her heart which is telling her that something is going to happen soon. And whatever that thing is, she was sure that she won't like it a bit.

Seeing the other's reaction over his question, a small frown made its way to Mikage's face. Whatever it is that troubling the young woman in disguise, it must be bad if it makes Teito so quiet like this. "You're not still thinking about what that Military Officer said to you, are you? Does it still bother you?"

Somehow the mention of the older man who had mocked her yesterday, managed to make her mood darkened. The man who had mocked her yesterday was a Military Officer who seems to have a high rank since he talked so casually with Chairman Miroku. She doesn't deny the fact that the man was good-looking, especially with that silver hair of him which glistened under the sun rays and his pale violet eyes which looks so much like a pair of amethyst. Still, Teito doesn't like him. It was as if the older man's presence near her made something within her squirmed uncomfortably.

"No, it's not him. I just don't want to arrive late, that's all." She answered after some moments.

Mikage said nothing to that although, it was clear that he doesn't trust her answer a bit. Still, he says nothing about it since he knows it won't be good to push the other for an answer for now. Though, he will try to find a way to make his friend spill just what is it that had bothered her later in one way or another. They were practically running down the corridor now as Teito wants to arrive at the hall as quickly as possible.

It wasn't until she caught a sight of the older man from yesterday, did she slowed her pace. Mikage who doesn't see them was still running and didn't stop until he saw her slowed her pace suddenly. Thus, making him crashed into her as he unable to stop himself in time. The impact of his crashing managed to make Teito stumbled to the front, as the young woman lost her balance from the sudden push.

Fortunately or unfortunately for her, the older man in front of her quickly caught her before she can hit the floor. Teito can feels the man's arms around her body as she tried to not struggling against it. It won't be good if the man discover her real gender, when no one except a few people suppose to know about it.

"Are you okay? You aren't suppose to run in the corridor, you know. Lucky for you that Aya-tan was able to catch you before you fall." One of the man's subordinates said lightly, a wide grin adorned his face.

"I'm sorry. Thank you for your help, Sir." Teito said quickly once she composed herself.

"You're not supposed to run in the corridor like that. Such behavior was unlikely for a military student," The silver haired man's eyes looked coldly at her.

Somehow, hearing his remark of her behavior, made her upset at the man across him. She doesn't know what it is that makes her feels like this, but one thing she was sure, she can't stop but feel annoyed by this man. Although, to be honest, she also feels some things else too within her heart aside from annoyance for the silver haired man.

But there is no way she will admit that out loud. After all, there is no need to boast the other man's ego further. "I'm really sorry about it, Sir. But we are running out of time for the announcement. That's why, if you don't mind we have to excuse ourselves quickly." without waiting for the older man's reply, Teito quickly passed him and his companion while Mikage runs after her hurriedly.

Ayanami watched the young man walked away from him silently. A slight frown adorned his face at the sight of the young man's improper behavior. Somehow, the silver haired man can't help but feels annoyed at the teen's behavior towards him. Although, it was common for him to be treated coldly like that by people especially by those who doesn't like him, still to be treated that coldly by that small teen made something within him twisted darkly.

"It seems like you are being hated, Aya-tan." Hyuuga said cheerfully, amusement laced his voice.

The other's statement did nothing but darkened his mood as he glared at his subordinates. "Do me a favor and stop your babbling before I made you to stop, Hyuuga." He gritted his teeth in annoyance before turning away from the others, while his mind filled him with a certain green eyed teen.

* * *

><p><strong>Authoress' Note:<strong> I had tried my best to make sure that the characters aren't OOC. But do forgive me if I happen to do it unconsciously. This one is a result from my wild imagination after I read 07-Ghost. And since I just can't get it out of my mind so I decided to write it. I mean it will be so interesting if Teito was born as a female and since there's just a little fiction of FemTeito, I decided to make one.

Anyway, I will be so busy in this year that's why, I won't be able to update any of my stories as often as I'd like to. I think you can say that I'm going to take semi HIATUS this year though, I will update some of my stories whenever I have time or when I'm in a holiday so don't worry about me not continuing it. I hope all of you can understand that.

I'm still new on writing 07-Ghost story, that's why once again do forgive me if somehow I end up making the characters OOC although I really tried my best not to make them OOC. Also, sorry if there are some grammar and tenses mistakes. I'm still an amateur that's why, I need a long way to improve. Lastly, please give me your review so I could know what do you think about this story. Thank you for reading this story of mine~


	2. Crossed Path

**Lila: **Well, I do realize that there is already a fiction with FemTeito in it out there. But if what you mean is the story written by Kiyohara Shi then you don't have to worry because I also have read his/her story and mine will be different from his/her. But if that one isn't the one that you meant, then please tell me which one it is. Because as far as I know there is not many FemTeito stories in here. Oh and thank you for your kind praise.

**Yolea Irk's: **I hope I don't make you wait long for this chapter. Oh and thank you for the review :D**  
><strong>

**LucifersAngel16: **I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Thank you for the review anyway.**  
><strong>

**TheParadoxicalOtaku: **Yep! I agree with you on genderbend. It was really fun to write. And yes, Teito does still has the Eye of Mikhail. And she will absolutely meets with the Bishops. Don't worry about that. Because I won't change much from the storyline just some things which I will make different in this story of mine. Oh and about Mikage not dying...I don't think I can do that since I don't want to change much from the storyline. So I'm afraid he will still ends up died, it also hard for me to write that part but there is nothing I can do about it since I don't want to change that part. Though, don't worry Teito will get the fyulong Mika-chan. And yes, AyaxTei is surely fun to read. And lastly, thank you for your lovely review.

**kuroneko nnch: **Yep. Frau will surely feels more protective towards Teito now that he is a she. And don't worry you will see how much Ayanami will go to get Teito once he finds out about Teito's true gender in this story of mine. Well, I hope you will keep following this story to find out more about it. Anyway, thank you for the review. I really appreciate it :)

**Nemesia23:** Thank you for the review :D

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own 07-Ghost, it belongs to both Amemiya Yuki and Ichihara Yukino.

**Warnings:** There will be some changes in the storyline unlike the manga and the anime. May contain spoilers. Unbeta, so please bear with the poor tenses and some mistakes I made. AyanamixFemTeito, so don't read it if you don't like gender bending. Also there will be a slight or mild FrauxFemTeito along the way.

"..." for memories in Italic

'...' thought in Italic

And "..." present time

* * *

><p><strong>-Crossed Path-<strong>

* * *

><p><em>You caught my eyes from the many girls<em>  
><em>She's beautiful like the heroine in a movie<em>  
><em>And it was impossible to get her out of my mind... <em>

* * *

><p>"Teito! Hey, Teito! Tei-chan, wait up!" Mikage's voice called out her name, while the blond foot steps echoed in the empty corridor. The blond was trying to catch up with the other's pace as he runs behind her.<p>

Teito halted abruptly at the sound of the nickname her so called best friend bestowed to her. Emerald green eyes turned to the said blond as she glared heatedly at him. "I told you so many times to stop with that hideous name!"

"But it's not hideous! It's cute! Besides, it suits you perfectly." Mikage whined, resting one of his arms around the other's shoulder.

"What part of it suits me? That name doesn't suit me at all," Teito scoffed indignantly, crossing her arms on her chest.

"Of course, it is! That nickname was the only thing which showed you that you're still as cute as ever even with your current appearance!"

"And what's wrong with my current appearance?" The young woman in disguise was practically seething by now if the little twitch on her fist was any indications.

"Well, for one...you certainly don't wear your hair like how normal girls should. Then, there is a fact that you always bind yourself behind your clothes to hide your true self. So the only way to tell you that you're still cute despite your appearance was the name calling." Mikage pointed out smugly, unaware of the dark aura which already emitting from his best friend. Even though the corridor was deserted at the moment, it still didn't escape Teito's attention that the blond had just talked about her true gender so casually like that.

"Then let me show you how cute I am," She growled lowly under her breath before attacking the blond teen with her zaiphon.

"Uwaa! I'm kidding! Just kidding! Please don't kill me!" Mikage said quickly while trying to protect his own self from the young woman's attack.

Teito stopped her attack, an irritated look crossed her face before she looked away from the blond teen. She continued her way back to their room, ignoring Mikage's call of her name. She only wants to be back in the safety of their room now as she felt so agitated at the moment.

The both of them had received their graduation result earlier on that day . And although Teito was happy that she got the high result she wants, the news that she had been assigned to be the begleiter of a certain silver haired man ruined her bright mood completely. She doesn't want to be his begleiter! Of all people in the Military, why it should be him that she is working for? Really, she can't accept the decision which had been made for her.

As though he can feels his friend's troubled mood, Mikage placed his hand on the other's shoulder; catching Teito's attention immediately. The green eyed teen looked questionably at him for the sudden gestures but said nothing of it. "Are you still upset about the arrangement?" Mikage asked after some moments of silence.

"I don't understand what is it about him that makes everyone feared him! I mean, he is so arrogant and cold! I won't be surprise if no one wants to be with him. He even hardly showed his emotion that's it, if there is an emotion within him." She ranted, her face showed her dislike for the man clearly.

Somehow the sight of her flushed face, makes Mikage want to chuckle. The other just looks so cute when she is ranting like that. After all, despite Teito's denials about herself being cute; the other was really too cute for her own good. Even with her disguise as a boy now, she still looks cute in her own way. Which is why it's not a surprise of sometimes people always think of her as a female which is totally right. Really, Mikage can't stop but feel protective over her. Teito does remind him a bit with his sister back home.

Noticing the look on the blond haired teen, emerald green eyes narrowed. "What's so funny?" She asked suspiciously, eyeing the other teen's behavior.

"No-...Nothing! Anyway, I'm proud of you! No one ever reached such a high place right after they passed graduation exam like you before, Tei-chan." Mikage smiled warmly, eyes looking fondly at his friend.

Teito can feels the heat rising on her face at her friend's words. It was the first time for her to hear someone praise her sincerely, and she can't help but feel touched by it. Really, the blond teen was too nice to her that she can't help feel grateful that he wants to be her friend. To keep her company when she had been so used to with her loneliness before. "Hey, Mikage... you know that I was slave, right? Not just any slave... A slave used for battle. I was sold to the army when I was very young. And I-...I never know knew the love of a family. But because you think of me as your best buddy, I thought that it might be the same..."

Hearing her words, tears started to flow down from Mikage's eyes as a look of surprise and bewilderment crossed his face. The sight of the blond teen in tears makes Teito panic as she quickly asked for the other's wellbeing. It was the first time for her to see Mikage cried like that and she was at loss as to what to do to calm him. "W-...Why are you crying!" Concern laced her voice as she tried to calm the other down.

"Damn it, you idiot stop making me cry! You suddenly said something big like that, how else could I react?" Mikage sobbed, hands trying to wipe the tears off of his face.

"But, this is the first time you've ever said something like that. So, I'm really happy. Alright! Let's make a best friend promise! If you ever get into a trouble, I'll never abandon you!" The blond haired teen smiled cheerfully, locking the young woman in front of him in a bear hug.

"O-...Okay," Teito answered hesitantly, hands wrapping tentatively at the other's back.

_'Since Mikage promises... God, I will also swear by your name that I won't abandon him...'_ She promised inwardly, a soft smile crossed her face at the thought.

* * *

><p><em>She was standing under the snows. It was so white everywhere, as if the snows want to cover the world in its white blanket. But what caught her attention the most was not the scenery around her, no matter how beautiful it is. It was the sight of the older man in front of her that make her unable to take her eyes away from him. The man's face looks so tired and old as if he was burdened with a lot of things which seems to be taking toll on his health but the look on the man's eyes when he looks at her was full of love and warmth. <em>

_ Teito can feels her heart filled with warmth from the look the older man gave to her. She got the feeling that she knows this man, that he was familiar for her. Yet, no matter how many times she tried to remember who he is, she can't remember anything about him. Not even a clue of who he is. The man's green eyes were looking at her fondly, as if it was the last time he can see her like this. Somehow, the thought of the man looking at her for the last time makes her heart ached. "Someday the time will come when you will understand your true mission." The man said gently._

_ 'Why are you saying this to me? Who are you?' She wants to ask to him, to find out just who he is and why she is feeling something like this for her. But no sounds come out from her lips, it was as if she had lost her ability to speak when she looks at him._

_"When the times come, I will definitely..." The man continued, walking away from her._

_"No! Wait!" She called out, trying to catch up with the man's pace. But no matter how hard she tried to catch him, she won't be able to reach him. He was too far away, too far from her grasp. And before she can even catch him, she slipped and fall into the ground. A loud splash can be heard from her fall, as emerald green eyes look curiously at the liquid on her hands. It was red and it was coming from the older man in front of her._

_'What...? What is this? This is...red. Red...'_

She jolted up from her bed the next morning, cold sweat dripping down of her face as she looks around her surrounding frantically. She can hear the sound of her heart beating loudly within her chest before she calmed down once she realized that it was nothing but a dream. Yet, she can't stop but feel fear gripped her heart from the dream. Whatever that dream is, she was sure that nothing good will come out of it.

_'At least, I don't screaming and wake Mikage up... Who knows how worried he will be if he knows about my dream...'_ She sighed heavily, her eyes rested on the blond teen who still asleep in his own bed.

She slipped out of her bed quietly, trying to not waking up her roommates who she knew was still tired from the last day's activities. Her presence was expected in Shigure-sensei's office as she has to give him the report which she forgot to give to him the last day. That's why, she quickly takes a shower and prepares for the day. She strolled down the empty corridor slowly, since most of the students were probably still asleep now. It wasn't a surprise that she was probably the only one who still awake at this hour, remembering the fact that she always get a trouble with sleeping. And the others who were awake aside from her probably were the soldiers or the high rank officers who no doubt also had jobs to do.

_'Hopefully it won't be long to give this report to Shigure-sensei. Who knows what will happen if Mikage wakes up early and sees that I wasn't there...'_ But her train of thought was cut short when she heard someone mentioned her name from one of the room which door was slightly ajar.

"Teito Klein from A group, he does possess a magnificent talent."

Feeling curious as to who it is that had been talking about her, Teito makes her way to the door slowly. Her eyes peeked from the slightly ajar door carefully. There were a lot of military officers inside that room. All of them who hold a high rank and they were discusssing about her and her perfomance some days ago in the graduation exam.

"If he keeps this up, he'll surely be made a candidate for The Eye of Mikhail. But what of the stone that disappeared during our battle with the enemy country, Raggs?" One of them asked.

_ 'Candidate? What are they talking about...?'_

"Raphael is still reacting. The stone must be around even now." The other answered.

"But autopsies were performed on all of Ragg's royalty, and the stone wasn't there. We may have overlooked a blood relative of theirs. If it is the original, then this necklace that belonged to the King of Raggs..." What caught her eyes was the necklace which dangled from one of the officer's hands. The sight of the necklace makes her head ached suddenly as she clenched her head with both of her hand tightly.

"Ow..." She gasped at the pain.

_'What is this feeling...? It hurts... Why...?'_

_"When the time comes, I will definitely..."_ Suddenly flashes of memories swarmed her mind as her eyes widened in surprise and realization. She remembers it now, she finally remembers everything. Those lost memories of hers, all of it, she finally able to recall it.

_'That's...That man...he-...He was my dad...'_

_"I will definitely come to get you, my lovely daughter..." The man in her memories smiled warmly, his green eyes look at her fondly._

_'That time... the one who was standing next to dad was...'_ She can feels her heart throbbed within her chest now, as she tried to stiffle her gasp of pain from being heard. But the moment, the man who still holding the necklace turns his back from her and faces her, Teito can feels her heart freeze. She knows that face, in fact, she was familiar with it. That face... it was the same face which she saw before her death and also the one she saw on the day her father in this lifetime died.

"Verloren..." She whispered under her breath, surprise and shock laced her voice as emerald green eyes locked with a pair of amethyst eyes.

_"If I can't have you for myself, then no one can. I refuse to give you to anyone..." The man in front of her said quietly before his scythe killed her._

"It appears a rat had been eavesdropping." The silver haired man said flatly, his eyes staring coldly at hers.

She was stunned. She doesn't know what to do except standing still in her place. Suddenly, a sharp edge of sword pressed against her neck, drawing a trail of blood from it. "I suggest you stand still. If you stand up against Aya-tan, I'll have to kill you." The familiar sound of the man's subordinate reached her ears.

"What were you doing? You are that boy from Raggs... Keep him in the prison until I go there to get him. If he happens to know something, make him spill everything."

* * *

><p>He looks at the scenery outside his window apathetically. His mind filled with the memories of the green eyed boy. He doesn't understand it, the pull he feels towards the boy. It was as if there is something about the boy which seems to call out for him. But Ayanami doesn't know what it is. He knows that the boy was the same one that he had picked those years ago after the war with the Raggs Kingdom.<p>

Still, he doesn't know what it is that makes the boy looks so interesting in his eyes. The emerald green eyed boy was attractive that was for sure but even that wasn't enough to catch his attention. After all, Ayanami had seen his share of attractive men and women so the boy's look shouldn't get his attention so much like this.

Yet, it was one of the things that make Ayanami interested in him. He reminds the silver haired man of someone, though he doesn't sure just who it is that the boy reminds him to. Still, Ayanami knows that there is something about the boy which keeps calling out for him. Since the first time Ayanami saw Teito Klein, the silver haired man can't take his eyes away from the boy.

And when the boy stood in front of him earlier that day with a stunned look on his face, Ayanami can't stop but feel his heart clenched within his chest at the look he was given. As if, there is something behind that look than what it is look like from the outsiders. The boy named Teito Klein was truly an enigma for Ayanami. One that Ayanami can't wait to reveal. It was such a shame that he has to kill the boy if the boy prove himself as a threat. After all, Teito Klein had caught his interest until this far. Surely the boy's existence was something invaluable although in Ayanami's eyes, there is no one as invaluable as _her_.

_'No matter what happens, I will find you. Even if I have to go to the end of the world...'_ He thought inwardly, his fist clenched at his sides.

* * *

><p>She doesn't want to stay in here. Now that she finally able to remember everything about herself and her origin, she refuses to stay in this place any longer. She can't stay in here any longer, no. She has to get out from this place quickly. But where she should go...? She doesn't has any place to stay... She had lost the only place she can return to. But she doesn't want to stay in this place. No, not when he was also in here.<p>

It was still hurts to see him after all the things that happened between them. She still can't see him. But she also doesn't know where she should go from here.

_'But there is a place... That place... the one that Father Fea had taken me to. That place... if I go there, I will get the time I need to think...'_ With that thought in her mind, she escaped the prison. Even going as far as to take Mikage as a hostage to get out of the place. Mikage understands it though, and she can't stop the lone tear which flowed down her cheeks at the thought of leaving her friend behind.

But there is nothing she can do. She can't take the blond teen with her and risking the teen being a wanted person like her. No, she can't endanger the blond teen and his family. She has to do this alone. Once she flied the hawkzile, she looked back for the last time to see that man. The man who had stole everything from her. Her heart, her life and her trust. The only man who had disappointed her and had betrayed her. And the only thing that she sees back from him was how cold his eyes were when he looked back at her. It was the sight of his cold eyes that made her determined her resolve and leaving the military behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Authoress' Note:<strong> This the second chapter. Thank you for the wait. And thank you for all of your reviews, it makes me really glad. Anyway, I hope this chapter satisfied you. I don't write the detailed version of how Teito escaped the military since I don't want to focus on that part. But don't worry, the next chapter Frau will make an appearance along with Labrador and Castor. And for those who still wondering, Ayanami and the rest of Military don't aware of Teito's true gender. The only one who know about it were Mikage and Chairman Miroku and his begleiter and the maid who assigned to serve Teito while she is the care of Chairman Miroku. That's all for now.

Anyway, I will be so busy in this year that's why, I won't be able to update any of my stories as often as I'd like to. I think you can say that I'm going to take semi HIATUS this year though, I will update some of my stories whenever I have time or when I'm in a holiday so don't worry about me not continuing it. I hope all of you can understand that.

I'm still new on writing 07-Ghost story, that's why once again do forgive me if somehow I end up making the characters OOC although I really tried my best not to make them OOC. Also, sorry if there are some grammar and tenses mistakes. I'm still an amateur that's why, I need a long way to improve. Lastly, please give me your review so I could know what do you think about this story. Thank you for reading this story of mine~


	3. Familiar

**TheParadoxicalOtaku: **You're welcome. Oh and about the suggestive position, I don't think it will be suggestive in this chapter since I don't want to write the detailed version of it. And thank you once again for your praise and your review. Hope you like this one.

**Yolea Irk's:** I'm glad to know that you enjoy the last chapter. Oh and about the early update, well I just found a free time to update it so I think it's okay to give you the quick update. Remembering that I get a free time to write it down. And thank you for reviewing the last chapter as well.

**Nemesia23:** Ah, I also love AyanamixTeito pairing and I agree with you about there's only a few story with this pairing. That's why, I decided to write one by myself. And you're welcome. Hope you like this chapter, thank you once again for the review :D

**p p:** Thank you for the kind praise and your review. And you're welcome.

**LucifersAngel16:** I hope I don't make you wait long for this chapter. Thank you for the review.

**Muzuki-chan:** I'm so happy to know that you like this story of mine. And really I feel flattered to know that you keep rereading my story. And about OOC, well I try to not make it too OOC since I prefer the characters stay the same like in the manga and anime even though you say you're okay with it. Hope I don't make you wait long for this chapter. Thank you for the review anyway :)

**Lila:** Thank you for the online cookies. You really manage to make me fat because of that XD Anyway, I'm glad that you like the last chapter. Thank you for the praise and your kind review. Hopefully this chapter satisfy you as well ;)

**ReturnofKore:** You're welcome. I'm glad that you think like that about my story. And thank you for the kind praise and your lovely review. Hopefully you will like this chapter as well :D

**Zylia 16:** Unfortunately, Mikage is still going to die in the next chapter. I'm sorry for that but there's nothing I can do about it. And yes, Frau and the others in the church will know about Teito true gender. But the Military will still unaware of it. Anyway, thank you for your review :D

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own 07-Ghost, it belongs to both Amemiya Yuki and Ichihara Yukino.

**Warnings:** There will be some changes in the storyline unlike the manga and the anime. May contain spoilers. Unbeta, so please bear with the poor tenses and some mistakes I made. Slightly OOC probably though, I will make sure that I don't make it so severe. AyanamixFemTeito, so don't read it if you don't like gender bending. Also there will be a slight or mild FrauxFemTeito along the way.

"..." for memories in Italic

'...' thought in Italic

And "..." present time

* * *

><p><strong>-Familiar-<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I stand still, look back and search again and again<br>But our shared memories are far off  
>And the moon is gazing at my shadow only...<br>_

* * *

><p>Pain. That was the only thing she is aware of. Her entire body feels hurt, it was so painful. But there is nothing she can do except to endure the pain for now. Besides, it's not like she can stop to treat her injuries now, not when she doesn't sure if the Military was behind her or not. No. She can't stop now. It was too dangerous to stop when she doesn't sure if those people were trying to catch up with her or not. Besides, once she arrives at that place, she can treat all her wounds without feeling fear for being caught by the Military.<p>

Seventh District. That was the only place she knew will give her the safety she needs right now. After all, that place was the last place Father Fea had taken her to before he died protecting her. If she goes to that place, she was sure she will get the time she needs to think over everything that had just happened. And with the amount of things she had discovered, she knows she will need a lot of time before she decides her next move. But the pain on her body was so overwhelming that she finds it hard to keep her focus on the road ahead her as her sight getting blurry with each minutes pass by.

And the blood which keep oozing out from her wounds don't help either as her vision started to get dark. She was faintly aware of getting fallen out of her hawkzile as the last thing she saw before she lose her consciousness was how the snows remind her of the time of her childhood she had lost. _'It was so gentle that it almost looks cruel now...'_ She thought inwardly before the darkness completely engulfed her in its embrace.

* * *

><p>They were driving back to the church. It was another peaceful night for the three of them with Frau being his usual reckless self. That night, Castor and Labrador who were driving back safely to the church, were just warning Frau for driving recklessly when the sudden sight of someone or something falling out of the sky caught their attention. The person fell on top of Frau thus resulted the wild blond haired man fall from his hawkzile with a kid on top of his body.<p>

"Oh my, so you came out of that alive." Castor said calmly, his voice void from any hint of concern for the blond haired man.

"Some kid just fell on top of me! Show a little more concern!" The wild blond haired bishop shouted, while rubbing his painful head slowly.

"It's not like this is the first time you have gone through something like this. You'll survive. Anyway, this kid... it appears he's been a through a lot." Castor waved his hand dismissively, not feeling concern for the other man at all.

"Hey!"

"Castor, that kid..." Labrador said quietly, tugging the brunette's sleeve slowly to catch his attention.

Castor turned his attention to the gentle-looking bishop beside him, his eyes looking questionably at the other. "Hmm? What is it?"

"I don't think that kid is a boy. I mean, just look at her body." Labrador pointed out calmly.

"You mean-... No way! This kid is a girl? Though, it does explain the soft feeling I got when her body hit mine." Frau looked at the girl on his lap, feeling amazed at the sudden discovery.

"Stop your thought right there! Let's just take this girl back to the church for now. I don't think it will be good to let her bleeding like this any longer," The bespectacled bishop hit Frau's head, before taking the girl off the other's lap gently. It wasn't hard to know just what kind of thing the blond haired man was thinking with the look which crossed his face when Frau realized that the kid was girl. And neither Castor nor Labrador wants the girl to be the victim of Frau's imagination.

Once they arrived at the church, they immediately take the girl to one of the empty room in the church. Labrador quickly tends the girl's wounds while Castor and Frau wait outside of the room. It was obvious that both men were worried of the girl's condition although Frau tried to not show the concern on his face. Though after living with the other long enough, Castor was able to read his emotion easily no matter how hard the blond man tried to hide it.

"It seems like that girl was running from someone or something. Though with the amount of injuries she had, I wonder what had happened to her..." The sounds of Castor's voice broke Frau's thought as the blond haired man turns his attention towards the brunette.

"What do you mean?" He asked curiously.

"You do see the handcuff on her wrist, don't you? So it was safe to say that the girl was running from someone. Though, I'm not sure if she was a prisoner or not." Castor continued calmly, his eyes narrowed at the possibility of the girl being a prisoner who had escaped.

"That girl doesn't has any darkness within her heart," Frau stated flatly, eyes looking away from his friend.

"Ah, you have felt it already? I guess we have no choice except to wait her awake then to know about her origin,"

The wild blond haired bishop says nothing to that statement as his eyes look impatiently at the room where the girl was in. Frau doesn't know why, but from the time he saw the girl, he keeps feeling something within his chest. Something that he can't understand no matter how many times he tried to find the answer of it. It was like he had seen that girl before but he knows he never see her before tonight. So why he keeps get the feeling that this isn't the first time he sees her? After all, he will surely remember her if he indeed had seen her before. Frau wasn't a ladies man for nothing.

The sound of the door being opened stopped his train of thought as Labrador comes out of the room, looking exhausted. Both Castor and Frau immediately approached the amethyst haired man, looking expectantly at the gentle-looking bishop. Frau was the first one who asked about the girl's condition as he can't take the tense atmosphere anymore. "How is she?"

"She's fine, she only needs some times to rest. She will be fine after some rest." The amethyst haired bishop answered, violet eyes looking kindly at the blond haired bishop.

"That's good. But her injuries... where do you think she get all of that from?" Castor inquired.

"I'm not sure. But I think she got it from an offensive type zaiphon. Just wait until she wakes up later, I'm sure she can answer it. But there is another thing..." Labrador trailed off, an uneasy look crossed his face.

"Huh? What is it? Something wrong with the brat?" Frau looked alarmed, though he tried to not show it.

"There is a mark on her back. A slave mark,"

"So, it was safe to assume that she was a slave who just escaped... She probably got all those injuries because they found out about her attempt on running away," Castor nodded his head in understanding at the implication Labrador tried to say.

"That probably was the case. But for now, I think we just have to wait until she wakes up before we think of anything else about her." And with that, the three of them fell silent, completely agreed to wait for the young woman to be awake before they ask about her origin.

* * *

><p>She was drifting in and out of her consciousness. She can hears a lot of voices inside her head. A lot of face she doesn't recognize and some faces she is familiar with. But still, none of it stay long enough for her to really see it. Everything was a blur for her. Even those voices did nothing but confused her more than she already is.<p>

_"Kill your emotions and fight, Teito Klein." An old man said sternly at her, though she can't see his face quite well._

_"I heard he used to be a slave." Another voice echoed within her mind._

_"I'm Mikage." A sight of a blond haired teen smiled warmly at her swarmed her head._

_"Will you place that boy in my custody, Ayanami-kun?" One of the high ranking officer asked, looking at her interestedly. She knows this man, but somehow she can't recall who he is._

_"Ignore that slave brat,"_

_"You don't remember anything?" They were surrounding her, looking at her cruelly. _

_"May God watch over you. I pray that at least you survive," The blond haired bishop said gently, his eyes looking fondly at her._

_"Wait! Dad!" She can hear her young self called out for the older man in front of her, trying to catch up with his pace._

_"Someday... the time will come when you will understand your mission," The man who she assumed was her father said softly, his hand cupped her face gently._

"...up. Wake up!" The sound of someone calling out of her, stirred her from her sleep and her memories as emerald green eyes opened slowly. She tries to adjust with the sudden light which surrounds her as her hand rubbed her eyes blearily.

"Oh! She finally opened her eyes. Yo, brat!" The sight of a blond man so close to her startled her once her vision cleared as Teito quickly jolted out from her sleepy state. "How are you feel-..." The man doesn't get the chance to finish his sentence as she quickly maneuvered herself so her leg can kick the man away from her.

The man fall with a loud thump before she darted out to the window, and jumping to the outside of the window without second thought. She was prepared for the painful landing as long as she can escape them. After all, she can't risk herself being caught in here, not when she hasn't reached the Seventh District. She doesn't feel the pain though as a hand grabbed her shirt, catching her before her body even hit the ground. "L-...Let go of me!" She shouted, trying to wriggle her way out of the man's grasp.

"Damn it, kid. This is the forth floor! This is the first time I've seen a suicidal candidate with so much vitality," The blond man who she had just kicked said calmly.

Before she can even reply the man, suddenly she was taken out of the man's grasp by another man with a short brown hair who lifted her gently from the blond haired man's grasp. "Are you having fun bullying this small girl?" The bespectacled man asked, his leg kicked the blond haired man harshly.

"You're misunderstanding..." The wild blond haired man groaned painfully.

The brown haired man put her down gently, emerald green eyes look around her surrounding slowly. There were three men in the room with her. All of them look unfamiliar for her though she can't stop but feeling like she knows them somehow. It was strange though, since she was sure she never see them before both in her previous life nor in her current life. She holds her painful arm tightly, as she tried to find a way to escape from the three of them.

"It's okay. You are safe in here," The sudden voice startled her out her thought as emerald green eyes look at the source of the voice.

"I'm Labrador." The amethyst haired man who had just spoken to her said nicely, a warm smile adorned his face.

"And I'm Castor. Just ignore that evil-eyed person over there." The brunette who had saved smiled cheerfully while pointing at the blond haired man behind him.

"I'm Frau. I carried you all the way to the church's hospital. Be thankful, brat!" The blond haired man said gruffly, still feeling upset from his friend's treatment.

"Huh? A church?" She tilted her head to the side, looking questionably at the three of them.

"This is the Barsburg church in the Empire's Seventh District. Where did you come from?" The man named Castor explained kindly.

_'Seventh District? I finally arrived... This place... it was the place where Father Fea had taken me to...'_ Her eyes widened in sudden realization at the mention of the place which becomes her destination. She was so lost in her own thought that she doesn't realize that the blond haired man named Frau had once again move close to her. It was only because of the sound of his voice beside her ears did she startle out of her reverie.

"Are you a soldier from the Imperial Army? Or maybe a prisoner?" He asked curiously.

Somehow, the mention of being the same like those people who have killed heartlessly angered her as she quickly glared at the man across her. "No! I'm different from those guys!" She snapped, slapping the blond haired man's face away from her.

The man looks shocked at what had just happened though he immediately regained his composure and glared at her. But before he can do anything, the sound of the brunette man's startled her out of her glaring contest with the blond haired man. "I saw the mark on your back. You're a slave, right?"

Teito says nothing to the question though she did glare at the mention of being a slave. She never likes it when people bringing up the subject of her being a former slave. After all, what's wrong with being a slave? They were still human being too regardless what many peoples think about them. "It's not really matter now, is it?" She replied indignantly.

"Don't worry! It must be through God's gentle guidance that you've met us here... Let us offer you shelter!" The brunette said enthusiastically, holding both of her hands in his grasp tightly as his eyes look at her solemnly.

"Eh?" She mumbled incoherently, not getting the sudden exclamation the bespectacled man just gave to her.

"The army uses those chains for their slaves... I bet they're supposed to stay on until someone has bought you," He pushed his glass slowly, not paying any attention to her attempt on stopping him. It seems like the man had misunderstood her status as a slave.

"No...you-"

"It's okay, you're safe in here. You must have gone through a lot." The amethyst haired man reassured her gently, mistaking her panic face as a worried expression.

"Though, I'm really curious as to your reason for hiding your true gender. Why are you binding yourself like that? Is that because you're afraid that they'll violate you if they know that you're a girl?" Castor asked, his hand pushing his glasses calmly, an interested look crossed his face for her answer.

"But I'm-... Uwaah!" She exclaimed, not getting any chances to finish her sentences as she was suddenly lifted out by the blond haired man from before.

"...Geez, if you were an Imperial soldier, I would've buried you alive back where I found you regardless your status as a girl." He mumbled under his breath, not paying any attention to her struggling.

"Hey! Let me go! Let me go!" Teito shouted, continuing her struggling from the man's grasp on her.

"Where are you going?" The man named Castor asked, looking curiously at them although he does nothing to save her from Frau's grasp.

"The baths," was the only reply he got before Frau disappearing with the young woman still in his hold.

* * *

><p>It was only after some hours of being bathed by the sisters later did Teito can finally breathed out in relief. Even though she was female, she never takes a really long bath before and to think that she will start to have one because of what the sisters have done to her managed to freak her out. Frau had just left her in front of the room while telling the sisters to clean her up. And before she can even comprehend what the wild blond haired man means by that, she was immediately taken to the inside of the room while the sisters gushing over her cuteness and how filthy she looked like at that moment.<p>

Thankfully, they don't question her of her reason for hiding her true gender like that while they helped her bathing. Though, they did comment on how skinny she is. Still, it was a relief for her when they finally deemed her clean enough. She kept a mental note to not cross them whenever she needs to take a bath. Who knows what kind of thing they will insist for her to do if they bathe again together. _'Really, women are scary sometimes...'_ She shuddered inwardly.

"Is this your first time at Barsburg Church?" One of the sisters inquired.

She was kind enough to give Teito a tour around the church, remembering this was the first time Teito ever come to this place. The last time she went to Seventh District, she was still a child besides, at that time Father Fea was with her. Though at that time, she didn't pay much to her surroundings as she was too busy watching her uncle talking with some men. "Yes..." She mumbled lowly.

"You must pass through this tower in order to reach the large church at the center of the district," The sister explained patiently.

What greets her eyes the moment she stepped inside the tower was a huge statue of skull which resembles a person holding a giant scythe. Somehow, the statue looks so familiar for her though she can't remember where she had seen it. She just had this feeling within her which tells her that she knows about this statue. But before she can even think further of it, the sounds of her name being called out from the sister beside her snapped her out of her reverie.

"Pretty big, isn't it? That's the guardian of this church. According to a millennium old myth... The God of Death, Verloren, committed a crime in the Heavens and was forced to escape to the Earth. As a result of that, the hearts of the people on Earth were invaded by this evil God of Death, and they slipped into despair. Lamenting over their suffering, the Chief of the Heavens dispatched seven lights from the Heavenly World in order to punish the wicked Verloren. They called _The Seven Ghosts_. They are said to have sealed the detestable Verloren on this Earth," She explained while continuing their walk to the church.

"The Seven Ghosts...?" She mumbled under her breath, emerald green eyes looked at the statue in front of her in fascination.

_ 'Father punished Verloren...? But these seven ghosts... I never know any of them...'_ She thought inwardly, feeling perplexed at the sudden discoveries.

"Oh and rumor has it that even now they appear at night to take away naughty children." The older woman continued absentmindedly.

"Eh? They really exist?" Teito looked at the older woman in disbelief. The thought that these Seven Ghosts were really exist unsettled her though she doesn't understand why.

"I've never seen them, but it's very well-known. I'm sure even this will start moving," The other woman said cheerfully.

"I-... I see," Teito looked hesitantly at the other woman in front of her, the look on her face showed that she doesn't believe the woman completely.

"Anyway, this figure called The Statue of Zehel. The other six statues protect this land. The church was erected in the center and even now, many peoples worship God with ardent faith. This place supports the hearts of everyone in the nation unaffiliated with others... This place is _God Territory_," She said quietly once they arrived at the church.

The place was huge and magnificent which managed to bewilder Teito for a moment as she never have been to any churches before. Still, the sight of this church kind of reminds her with the one she had seen back at home when she was still in Raggs Kingdom. She doesn't has chance to think about it long though once the sight of a certain wild blond haired man caught her vision. _'That man! He's a bishop? Ack! And he's looking this way...'_ She gasped in surprise, emerald green eyes widened in disbelief and befuddlement.

Once the sister was sure that Teito won't get lost, she leaves her alone in the church as the older woman stated that there is something else she needs to do. It was only after Teito reassured her that she will be okay, did the woman leave her. The young brunette sighed in relief once the older woman's form disappeared from her sight as she sits in one of the chairs in the church. It was difficult for her to get the time alone for herself since everyone in the church were practically worried of her condition, remembering the first state she came to this place. Still, it was a nice change to be left alone like this.

_'Finally... I can get the time I need to think over everything. I'm glad that at least I managed to escape the clutches of the Imperial Army. It's almost unbelievable but at least, I really managed to do it. But what should I do now? I have remembered everything about myself and about the previous life I had though, I really don't understand Father's decision to send my soul to Earth and reincarnate me again. What's the point of this? And to think that my homeland in this lifetime was the overthrown Kingdom of Raggs... But why was dad killed by Verloren? Surely he doesn't know about me since he still doesn't recognize me back then, when I escaped the Military...'_ She sighed heavily at the thought.

She was so confused over everything that she wasn't sure what to do next. Especially, since she still doesn't understand the reason for her being reborn again as a human in this lifetime. Sometimes, she really wished her father, the Chief of Heaven will explain more things to her. _'Mikage... I wish you were here now. There are so many things I want to talk to you about...'_

"Bishops!" The sounds of a distressed woman snapped her out of her thought as she turns around to see a woman holding a child in her arms tightly. A distressed look crossed her face as the older woman makes her way to the bishops who look alarmed at her sudden arrival. Teito looks at the sudden commotion with interest, she doesn't know why but she can't stop but get a feeling of something sinister from the child in that woman's arms.

_ 'What's with this feeling...?'_ She clutched her robe tightly, her eyes keep staring at them curiously.

It wasn't long before Castor seems to recognize something from the boy's body and take both the woman and the boy to another room. The sight of the woman and the boy disappeared to the room along with the bishops caused an uproar in the church as everyone started to talk about it.

"It's rumored that this church has the unique ability to break Verloren's curse." One of the men said excitedly.

"Verloren? Isn't that just a fairy-tale?" Another men piped up.

"No. _Verloren's Curse_ exists. Before he was sealed, that God of Death released his demonic messengers. Even today after 1000 years, those messengers take a person's soul in exchange for _three wishes_. When a person makes a contract with Verloren's messenger, a mark will appear on their chest."

_ 'A curse...? Contract? Just what are they talking about?'_ She thought confusedly.

But her thought doesn't last long once the door of the other room where the woman and the child had disappeared opened. It was clear from the look of joy on the woman's face that whatever it is that had bothered her had been cleared up by the bishops. And even though Teito doesn't understand it, she can't stop but feeling a new found respect for the three men who have saved her.

* * *

><p>She was climbing the ladder in the Church Central Library. She had decided that she will find a lot of information about this world first before she takes another decision. After all, it was better to know her surrounding before she does anything further. At least in that way, she will know what she has to deal with. And the first thing she wants to know was about her hometown, the Kingdom of Raggs. Since her memories of that place was a little blurry. She can remembers the time she spent on the kingdom though aside from her time with Father Fea and the others, everything was a bit blurry for her.<p>

She can't remember what kind of politics or government her hometown used and there's only a few things she knew about the outside world. And to think that she had forgotten such a thing makes her determined to learn more about it. It won't be good if she stays oblivious to her surroundings. Thus resulted her current situation, with her trying to reach the book on the highest shelf in the library. It was a hard thing to do and even the ladder doesn't help her much on it as she still unable to reach the book.

Suddenly a hand reached out for the book she wants and gives it to her. Looking to her side, she was about to say her gratitude to the person who had helped her, only to be surprised by the sight of the doll right beside her. The doll was wearing a sister outfit and the blank look on its face startled her so much as she lose her grip on the ladder and falling from it quickly. She closed her eyes tightly, bracing her body from the pain she was sure she will feel, but the pain never come.

Slowly as if not believing her luck, Teito opened her eyes only to be greeted by the sight of Frau who had saved her once again. "Are you okay?" The worried voice of Castor asked her. The brunette bishop quickly approached them as his eyes look at her concernedly.

"Th-...Thank you," She said slowly to the wild blond haired bishop, she can hears the sounds of her heart which beats frantically within her chest from the sudden fall.

"That doll is freaky, isn't she?"Frau stated calmly, while putting her down to her feet.

"Ah, I'm all right." Teito answered quickly after remembering that Castor had questioned about her condition.

"That's a relief. You really surprised me back then,"

"Um...that doll... how is she able to move by herself like that?" Teito asked, feeling her curiosity bubbled up inside her.

"Fufufu, through my love. She is my creation, isn't she a darling?" Castor patted the doll's head fondly, his other hand taking the book that Teito had desperately tried to reach from the doll's grasp.

"Ye-...Yes, when I take a closer look." She answered quickly, not wanting to antagonize the brunette bishop.

"_The Empire's Military Record of the Past 100 Years_, is this what you wanted?" He asked nicely, giving the young woman the book.

"Yes. Thank-" Suddenly she was grabbed by Frau as the other man immediately lifted her off and take her out of the library quickly. She doesn't even get the chance to finish her words before the man whisked her off. They stopped in an empty corridor, while Frau is panting heavily from the run.

"That was a close one..." He sighed in relief.

"What the hell did you do that before?" She demanded, glaring at the annoying man heatedly.

"For being a woman, you show an exceptional skill in finding that." He praised her, as if she had done an amazing thing.

"Huh?" She looked confusedly at the blond bishop before her emerald green eyes look back at the book in her hand. Feeling curious to what the other means by that, she opened the book slowly only to be greeted by the sight of women in swimsuit. The sight of it managed to make her eyes bulged out of its place as her mouth gaped in disbelief.

"I can't look at it out in the open because of my occupation, right? So, it's quite a problem! There are only so many I can hide in my rooms as well. Being a bishop is tough," He said smugly, not feeling ashamed at all at the fact that he was hiding a porn book even though he was a bishop.

"You being a bishop is the problem!" She hit him in the head with the book, a blush colored her face at what she had just seen.

"Anyway, you're the first one who managed to find it, so you can become my disciple!" Frau continued, not paying attention to her at all.

"Listen when someone is talking to you, you perverted bishop." She growled at the insufferable man in front of her.

_ 'Honestly, to think there is this kind of a man in this church... Ugh...'_ She rubbed her head exasperatedly.

"Make sure to keep it a secret from that doll nerd though," He continued before his head was kicked by the doll from earlier. Teito can see that both Castor and his doll have caught up with them as the brunette glared at the blond man heatedly. It was a wonder to think that Frau had survived in this place for so long with that kind of behavior of his. Somehow, Teito can't stop but wondering if the other occupants in the church were also aware of Frau's bad hobby.

Some moments later, the three of them were sitting in the table while Castor's sister doll served them a nice warm tea. It takes some moments for them to relax as Frau put quite a fight to defend his precious stack from Castor's hand. "By the way, what are you investigating?" Castor asked after some moments.

"I want to know about the war that took place 10 years ago..." She answered, her eyes looking at the book in her hand seriously.

"According to the written history... as ancient as 1000 years ago, there existed two mighty countries in this world that held equal power. One was the Barsburg Empire, under the protection of God known as The Eye of Raphael. The other was the Raggs Kingdom, under the protection of God known as The Eye of Mikhail. In order to protect the peace of the world, the two countries made a pact, and it was upheld for a long time. However, 10 years ago, the Raggs Kingdom broke the pact by trying to obtain both eyes. Their opposition against the Barsburg Empire led their ruin. That is the truth written in the history books," Castor explained wistfully.

_"The pact has been broken... Your majesty, please run!" One of the soldier said in panic, blood pouring out of his wound as he knelt in front of the King's throne._

"Is that..."

_"I will not run away. My people must be the first to take refuge." The authority sounds from the King's voice echoed within her mind._

"Is that really...the truth...?" She asked in disbelief, her hands trembled from the amount of emotion she is feeling at the moment.

"Why are you so troubled? There is never just one truth out there. The only difference between them is the number of people who've witnessed it. If you don't believe in history, just believe in the world you see with your own eyes." Frau's voice snapped her out of her confusion as the man grinned widely at her.

The words the man had said to her managed to calm her beating heart as emerald green eyes look bewildered at the blond man. She doesn't expect the man to calm her like this, given the fact the man had done nothing but teasing her up until now. Still, to think that Frau will go as far as this just to comfort her was reassuring. She smiled at the man's attempt to calm her nerves. The sight of her smile managed to make the blond haired bishop flustered though he immediately turn his face away from her in fear for her noticing it.

"Anyway, why are you wearing your hair like that? You are a girl, you should treasure your hair. Besides, that cut only make you look like a boy." He said quickly, trying to change the subject.

"Oh? This haircut? I've got this since I was a child, my uncle told me it's for my safety. And since then I always cut it whenever it gets too long. Besides, it helps me with my disguise as a boy." She answered lightly, her emerald green eyes look at her hair forlornly. Frau and Castor say nothing to that answer although both men look at her with wistful look on their face.

* * *

><p>She walks to the outside garden where she sees the familiar face of the amethyst haired bishop. She can hears the soft tune from the other as the soft-looking bishop dances around the plant while the plants seems to move along with him. Upon noticing that she was looking at him, Labrador stopped suddenly. His violet eyes looking at her kindly as he gives her a silver rose.<p>

"Huh? For me?" She looked confusedly at the rose from the other, before her eyes looking back at the bishop across her.

"For a protective charm," The soft-looking bishop replied warmly.

"Uhm, thank you." She said softly, taking the silver rose from Labrador slowly.

"May God be with you," He blessed before he walked away from her, leaving her alone with her confusion.

Teito looked the man disappear from her sight before her eyes turn away. She was just planning to return back to her room when suddenly, the sight of a familiar blond teen caught her eyes. It was impossible to see the blond teen in here of all places, but there's no mistaking that the young man across her was her best friend. The one who had stayed beside her all this time.

_'It was...' _Her mind is trying so hard to comprehend that she isn't dreaming as she continued to look at the blond teen.

"Mikage..." She whispered under her breath, emerald green eyes widened in disbelief.

"Teito... Thank goodness, you're alive." The blond teen smiled in relief as he looks at her warmly. She doesn't give him any chances to say more as she immediately leapt to him, hugging him tightly in her embrace. She was feeling too happy right now that she doesn't care about the fact that somehow deep within her heart, she knows something was wrong, that it was impossible for Mikage to be able to reach this place without the Military feeling suspicious towards him. Still, it wasn't so important for her now. The only thing she is aware of is the feeling of his friend's body against her which told her that her best friend was still alive and he was safe now.

_ 'It doesn't matter... As long as Mikage is here... everything will be okay...'_ She smiled happily, not wanting to let the blond teen off of her embrace.

* * *

><p>"Her boyfriend?" Frau asked, watching the two teens from the window in the forth floor.<p>

They were watching the young woman from the forth floor since they are still worried about her condition. Though, Castor can see the look of concern which Frau feels clearly in his eyes. It was unusual to see the other bishop looking like that towards someone especially when that person was just a stranger.

"I believe that's her friend." Castor replied calmly, while his hand patting the sister's doll head lightly.

"I see."

"Though, you did surprise me back then with that unusual behavior of yours." The bespectacled bishop said after some moments, his eyes look at his fellow bishop knowingly.

"What do you mean? I don't do anything," Frau said nonchalantly.

"It's not usual for you to be nice to a young woman like that," Castor pointed out flatly, watching the other's from the corner of his eyes.

"I always nice to women,"

"But that's it. You're always nice to women but rarely to children and young women. That's why, to see you comforting her like that... it was so rare," Castor said calmly, stopping any arguments the other's has.

"She feels different. I don't know but she feels familiar as if I have met her before though, I can't remember her..." Frau said slowly, as he looks uneasy.

"Different? How so?" The answer the wild blond haired bishop gave to him seems to catch his interest as Castor looks at his fellow bishop with an interested look on his face.

"You feel it too, don't you? That she feels familiar for us..." was the only answer Castor gets.

"...The silver rose otherwise known as The Flower of Protection. That's quite rare for Labrador to bequeath that flower to anyone. We can only hope nothing drastic befall her..." Castor said after some moments, though he does give the other the affirmation of his theory about the familiar feeling the young woman's given to them.

* * *

><p><strong>Authoress' Note:<strong> Thank you for all of your reviews, it makes me really glad. Anyway, I hope this chapter satisfied you. Oh and for those who is feeling confused, Teito called the God as Father and the King of Raggs as dad. Anyway, I tried to make this chapter slightly different from its original plot since I want to put the difference that they felt for Teito being female instead of male like in the original plot. I hope all of you can get the feeling of it since everything will feel more difficult for Teito as she is a female in this story instead of a male. Well, I think that's all for now.

Anyway, I managed to give you an earlier update since I was technically on my winter break at the moment. That's why, the update was pretty quick. Though, I'm not so sure about giving you the quick update next year since I will be having a lot of exam and works next year. So yeah... hope you can enjoy this chapter and be patient for the next chapter if I don't manage to update it quickly. Also, sorry if there are some grammar and tenses mistakes. I'm still an amateur that's why, I need a long way to improve. Lastly, please give me your review so I could know what do you think about this story. Thank you for reading this story of mine~


End file.
